The Pain We Suffer
by Dorothy Of Kansas
Summary: Sam has married Pete and has two little girls and has a third on the way. Just one complication: Pete is an abusive husband. So Sam has picked up and left. Who will she go to? SJ all the way!
1. Chapter 1

The Pain We Suffer

A/N: Ok I have only put up a small story so far. So I'm going to need some ideas for the upcoming chapters! That means review and if you see any mistakes in my punctuation and spellings can you tell me cause I do tend to forget commas etc. Please say if you like it and whether I should continue. Love from Dorothy and Toto!

**Chapter 1: Sam's POV**

Another punch to my chest and I'm on the floor in agony. He spits on me and I hear him hiss "your worthless" just as he leaves for a bar. I only thank God he does this when the girls are in bed.

Why did I marry Pete? I ask this question as I stumble to the bathroom to clean up. I stopped fighting back long ago. I have no friends out here In Suburban hell just outside of New York. I resigned from Cheyenne Mountain when I became pregnant with Megan Emma who is now 5 years old. Pete insisted we had to move away and I had no objections because the due date meant that this was not Pete's child but Jack's from a drunken team night where after Teal'c and Daniel had left things got out of hand but Pete, thank God, never noticed this. So we got married with SGC personnel attending naturally and Janet and Cassie were joint maids of honour. Jack didn't come saying something about paper work piling up which was nonsense but I knew he shouldn't come anyway. So I never told Jack about Megan being his even though I should have. Not long after Megan was born I got my first punch from Pete. He pinned me up against the wall and punched me in the stomach. I didn't leave though thinking he must have had a bad day because this wasn't like him. It didn't get mentioned again and he was fine for a few months but then one evening it happened again and then the verbal abuse started and I had nowhere to go because I knew nobody here being a housewife and I had slowly lost contact with my friends in Colorado Springs. The abuse then became more frequent and I occasionally fought back but he overpowered me and hit me harder but mostly on the torso so the bruises were barely visible. Life continued like this until I got pregnant again with Evelyn Jessica now 3 years old. The abuse stopped until she was born and then it started again and became more frequent.

Now I've realised I've got to leave because I'm pregnant once again and I hope the baby isn't damaged. I haven't told him yet and I don't plan to, instead I'm going to leave with the girls. Tonight if possible. I've showered and now I'm packing a duffel and getting the money I saved for an emergency like this. I go into Megan's room and shake her softly. She mutters something like "what now?" as she opens her chocolate brown eyes that look just like Jack's. I say "we're leaving on a trip" and with that she jumps out of bed as I tell her to get some changes of clothes and her toothbrush ready as I go to wake up Evelyn. I don't wake Evelyn up straight away but instead get her clothes into a duffel while trying to block out the pain that shoots through my chest as I reach into the wardrobe to get some blankets for when the girls fall asleep in the mini van which they were bound to do seeing as it was already getting on for midnight. Pete wouldn't be back from the bar for a while cause he was usually back at two in the morning in a cab. I pick Evelyn up deciding it would be easier to just carry her downstairs and put her straight into the car seat asleep. She stirs slightly as I carry her into Megan's room with her duffel already on my shoulder and mine already at the foot of the stairs. I ask Megan if she's ready and she just zips up her duffel and picks it up along with her favourite teddy bear she got for her 2nd birthday from Grandpa Jacob. I then realise she hasn't even asked whether 'Daddy' was coming so I decide to ask her "Megan aren't you bothered that 'Daddy' isn't coming?" and she simply replies "no" so I ask "why?" and this time she looks at my with a seriousness beyond her 5 years and says "he hurts you. I hate him for it." Shocked I ask, "How long have you known?" "Too long" she replies and starts heading for the staircase and goes down it and picks up my duffel from the foot of the staircase without even being asked. I then realise how grown up she acts but she can still make you laugh when you need it the most. This was not a time to laugh though.

I put everything in the mini van and get the girls set in the van comfortably, luckily Evelyn still hadn't woken up otherwise I'll have to explain we were going on a long trip without Daddy and I'd prefer to do that in another state where Pete couldn't turn up suddenly. I give Megan a blanket and she snuggles under it with a contented sigh as I start the engine ready for a long trip to meet some long missed friends.

A/N: I'll try to update soon if you like it. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Is my mind control working?

Love you forever if you review! –Dorothy of Kansas Hugs and kisses to anyone who reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. As you'll all already knew Stargate is not mine and will never be no matter how much I want it to be. I hope this chapter will be as good as I want it to be. My punctuation and grammar might be lousy so tell me any mistakes you see and I will try and correct them. Virtual hi5s all around loving you all if you review! -DOK **

**Chapter 2:**

**Pete's POV:**

I stumbled up the drive knowing something was missing and then it hit me and I shouted, "That bitch has took off with my van! She's going to pay for this!" I ran into the house grabbed the keys for the spare car and my cell phone.

_She was not going to get away so easily. _I was thinking this as I was driving. _She probably__went back to her precious SGC. We'll see. _I speed dialled my boss and requested some time off which surprisingly he granted so I thanked him. _I'll find her. And she'll never run off again. I promise her that. She doesn't know that I put a tracker in that van for when this happened._ I get the hand held tracker locater and see that she's heading out of New York. _This is going to be easier than I thought. I'll let her get a head start so she can get a false sense of security._

A/N: this was shorter than I wanted it to be but I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow if possible. Keep reviewing it makes me happy! -DOK


	3. Chapter 3

The Pain We Suffer

**A/N: Well the last chapter was extremely short. I'll just blame it on the fact that I wanted to have Pete's reaction but didn't really know what to put. Well I'm thinking of seeing if Stargate can be sold to me, or even just the character Daniel cause I just love him! If you didn't understand the tracker thing well put it down to the fact that I just can't remember what the device is called so I just called it the tracker. But it's just one of those things that you see where the person is on a virtual map. Well I hope this chapter is all right. You know what to do after you read the chapter if not I'll explain at the end. –DOK (hugs and kisses)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Sam's POV:**

I know Pete will think I'm heading to Colorado Springs and back to the Stargate Programme. So I'm going to arrange to meet up with Janet and Cassie and hopefully the rest of Sg1 (minus Jack if I'm lucky) I can't wait to see everyone and I hope they won't be mad at me for loosing contact with them and I hope I won't have to explain to them about what's happened over the last 5 years because I know they'll want to hunt Pete down and kill him. But I also know that they would want an explanation as to why I left Pete and then I'll have to explain why I put up with it all these years and to be honest I don't even have an answer to that. I used to fight back but he always managed to overpower me but with my military training I should have been able to take down men twice, even triple his size so I know that I really didn't want to fight back but accept those terrible beatings but I can't think why. Maybe it's the fact that I've felt guilty not telling Jack about Megan or the fact that I still love Jack but have never told him and instead went and married that scumbag. It's probably all of those reasons and I guess I did deserve what I had coming but my children don't.

A/N: longer one soon! I promise! –DOK 

**Now press that pretty blue button and exercise your fingers!**


	4. Chapter 4

The pain we suffer

A/N: Hey I'm back and sorry I took so long but life got in the way but don't worry I'll aim to have these chapters up quicker. My Easter holidays have ended so I'll be back in the institution (aka school) so the chapters aren't going to be done as quickly but if it takes writing these in class to get them posted I'll do it cause I want to see where I'm going with this story as much as everyone else.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed they have all been read and I tried to reply to them all but I haven't had time. Keep giving me ideas cause I haven't thought of everything yet.**

**This chapter may get confusing cause I wrote some of it in the middle of the night while everyone was in bed…. if my mother knew then I'll be dead meat (I didn't go to bed till around 3am) **

**OK I'm babbling here so on with the story…**

**Chapter 4:**** (Multiple points of view here but I'll try to clarify in the story…)**

A/N: Sam POV… 

I arrived at a gas station at about 5 in the morning. Both the girls were asleep so I thought I should call Janet and ask her to meet me in Chicago as I was nearly there. I got out of the mini van and pressed in Janet's home number into my cell from memory. A thousand thoughts coursed through my mind as the phone rang on the other end. _What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she's moved? _Then something unexpected happened…a man answered, specifically Daniel. "Jackson residents, how may I help you?" _he sounds so casual. How long has it been 'Jackson residents'? They always had a thing for each other but married, whoa. I better say something, anything._ "Um…Daniel. It's Sam, I need your help."

"Sam! Wow never expected this. You need help? Yeah, sure, anything. But first how are you? I haven't seen or heard from you, for what 5 years? A lot has happened in that time."

"I know but now's not the time. I need to meet you all in Chicago ASAP. Especially Janet." Just as she said it another pain shot through her abdomen. They had been getting more frequent since she had left New York and was becoming more worried for her unborn child. "Will you be able to meet us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah Me, Megan and Evelyn. Oh God I forgot you haven't seen Megan since she was born and never even knew about Evelyn." _I never even told them I had more kids._

"Of course we can meet you. Sam is everything okay? This is kinda out of the blue." Daniels voice was full of so much concern for a friend he hadn't heard of in years that Sam didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't talk about it over the phone either.

"I'm not so good Daniel but I don't want to talk about it over the phone. I've still got about 6 hours until I get to Chicago. It'll take you about 14 hours. Will Janet be able to get here if she leaves soon? This is quite urgent."

"I think so. I'll get her to leave the base immediately."

"Thanks Daniel. It's good to hear a friendly voice." Sam was trying to hide the pain coming into her voice without much success and now Daniel was getting even more concerned about Sam.

Daniel with even more concern than before asked Sam "Sam, are you in any pain cause you don't sound well at all, what's the matter?"

"I'll talk about it when you get here. But please hurry!"

"We're leaving now!" and with that he hung up the phone and dialled Janet's cell number.

A/N: Janet's POV: 

"Janet pack up we've got to go to Chicago. Now." Daniel begged at me down the phone.

"Why?" I replied back wondering why he wants to go to Chicago so suddenly.

"Sam needs our help. I think she's hurt!" Daniel replied with obvious concern in his voice.

"Oh My God. Okay I'll go ask Jack for time off now. Can you pack our bags and see if Cassie is coming? Who does she want to meet her?" I replied already rushing to the General O'Neill's office.

"I'm already packing our bags and I'm positive Cassie will come along. And Sam wants you to come but I think Jack and Teal'c would want to go if they knew there's a chance of Sam being injured."

"I'm just outside Jack's door I'll call back after I've spoken to Jack. Love you."

"Love you too. Good luck!" and with that he broke the connection and I opened Jack's door.

To be continued… 

**A/N:** **give me ideas for the conversation and whom you think should go to Chicago and who shouldn't. I'm thinking of having the whole gang together. And by the way it's obvious this Is AU seeing Janet's alive so should Jacob/Selmac go? Give me ideas and I'll try to have the next part up in a couple of days and it'll be mucho longer I swear on my special addition of the wizard of oz. –DOK**

**PS my Internet connection got messed up so I posted it later than I wanted to! I'm in the process of writing the outline for the next chapter and I'm trying to make it long.**


End file.
